Koboldkriege
by Manya
Summary: Hermine Granger hat es nicht leicht mit ihren beiden Freunden, die sich für alles Andere interessieren, außer fürs Lernen. Doch irgendwann platzt selbst ihr einmal der Kragen. Was das alles mit den Koboldkriegen zu tun hat! Das wird sich zeigen.Oneshot


Koboldkriege

Hallo zusammen,  
please enjoy!!! ;)

Es gibt zwei Arten von Ruhe. Die Stille und die Geräuschlosigkeit. Die Geräuschlosigkeit ist drückend, ja, nahezu beängstigend, denn die ganze Zeit beherrscht einen das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlt. Die Stille hingegen ist beruhigend, erholend, komfortabel. Stille ist etwas, das jeder gerne mag, ein Zustand, den sich jeder Mensch einmal gewünscht hat.

So auch Hermine Granger, ihres Zeichens Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor, Jahrgangsbeste , Freundin des Harry Potter und momentan sichtlich genervt. Ihre braunen Augen verengten sich gefährlich zu Schlitzen und eine steile Falte tauchte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen auf, während sie auf das Disaster vor ihren Augen blickte. Sie war nur eine einzige Sekunde weg gewesen. Eine einzige, da sie ein Buch in der Bibliothek vergessen hatte. Sie hatte nicht mal danach suchen müssen, hatte gewusst wo es stand und die Bibliothek befand sich genau neben ihrem neuen Arbeitsraum.

Wie also war es möglich, dass ein ganzer Arbeitsraum innerhalb dieses kurzen Zeitabschnittes zu einem Ort des Grauens werden konnte. Wie war es möglich, dass die vorher so schön geordneten Papiere nun kreuz und quer überall im Raum herumlagen. Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich noch etwas mehr, als ihr Blick auf ihre beiden Freunde fiel, die sie mehr oder minder zerknirscht anblickten. „Ich höre", presste sie schließlich zwischen den zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor und ihr Blick suchte das eindeutig schwächste Glied der Kette. Ronald Weasley wurde leichenblass. „Hermine, du bist schon zurück", stotterte der Rothaarige und fuhr sich fahrig mit der rechten Hand durch die zerwuschelten Haare, „hast du das Buch gefunden, ja?"

Die Braunhaarige gab einen leisen Zischlaut von sich. „Oh, klar, sonst wärst du ja noch nicht zurück", lachte der Gryffindor nervös und räusperte sich verlegen, „meinst du das Buch hilft dir weiter?" Die Stirnfalte wurde deutlich tiefer. „Haha, aber klar, sonst hättest du das Buch ja gar nicht ausgewählt, nicht wahr!" Keine Reaktion. „Uhm, äh, du fragst dich sicher, was wir in deiner Abwesenheit gemacht haben, nicht wahr?" Ein Knurren.

„Nun, hähä, weißt du, das war eine wirklich komische Sache, nicht wahr, Harry?" Nun war es an dem Schwarzhaarigen panisch zu werden, als der Blick ihrer Freundin sich nun auf ihn legte. Der Rothaarige fuhr sich erleichtert über die Stirn. „Haha, ja, eine ganz komische Sache", krächzte Harry und schluckte trocken, „weißt du Hermine, uhm, Ron und ich wollten ganz planmäßig weiterarbeiten als du wegwarst, nicht Ron?" Der Rothaarige nickte ängstlich.

„Tja und als wir also die Koboldaufstände der dritten Dynastie anfingen, fiel uns auf, dass zur selben Zeit, nunja", der Schwarzhaarige duckte sich schonmal vorbeugend, „Quidditch erfunden wurde." Die braunen Augen brannten mittlerweile wie Feuer auf seiner gepeinigten Haut. „Ähm, ja, hehe und wie es der, ähm, Zufall so will, hatte Ron zufälligerweise eine Quidditchzeitschrift dabei und zufälligerweise war darin einer der ersten Quidditchbälle abgebildet." „Der allererste", erklärte Ron stolz und zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als Hermines Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab griff.

„Tja und dann wollten Harry und ich den Unterschied zwischen den heutigen und den damaligen Bällen herausfinden und Harry hatte zufälliger Weise noch einen Schnatz dabei, aber der konnte sich dann plötzlich losreißen und dann..." Rons Blick wurde zerknirscht, „hat er die Unordnung veranstaltet."

Hermines Blicke waren glühende Lava, bis sie sich schließlich räusperte. Lächelnd sah sie auf ihre beiden Freunde herab. „Ihr habt also nur Quidditch benutzen wollen, um zu lernen, ja?" Der Rothaarige nickte begeistert. „Ihr wolltet euch also nur weiterbilden?" Ron grinste zufrieden, endlich verstand ihn seine Freundin. Freudig blickte er zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund, dem jedoch der blanke Horror in den Augen geschrieben stand. „Harry?", fragte der Löwe verdutzt und knuffte seinen Freund in die Seite, „ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ein panischer Blick traf Ron, dem langsam unbehaglich zu Mute worde. „Ron", keuchte der Schwarzhaarige heiser und fasste seinen Freund an den Schultern, „Ron, das ist nur ein Trick." Der Rothaarige neigte verständnislos den Kopf. „Was ist ein Trick Harry?" „Hermine", konnte Harry Potter noch tonlos hervorbringen, bevor die Tür mit einem lauten Scheppern ins Schloss fiel. Erschrocken sprang der Weasley auf und eilte zur Tür. Doch Harry Potter schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf. „Versuch erst gar nicht die Tür zu öffnen, Ron, sie hat sie sicher verschlossen." „Dann lösen wir den Bann eben", erklärte das Rothaar entschlossen und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe. „Vergiss es, Ron, es ist ein Bann von Hermine, ich bezweifle, dass einer von uns beiden in der Lage ist, auch nur einen ihrer Bänne zu brechen."

Hermine lachte boshaft, als sie die ernüchternde Stimme von Harry hörte. „Harry hat Recht, mein lieber Ronald", flötete sie lächelnd durch die geschlossene Tür, „ich werde euch erst wieder herauslassen, wenn ihr das Chaos beseitigt und die fünf Koboldkriege gelernt habt. Es ist Wochenende, vor Montag Morgen wird euch keiner vermissen." Mit einem kleinen Hochgefühl in der Magengrube, drehte sie der Tür den Rücken zu, das Geschimpfe und Gezeter ihrer Gefangenen ignorierend, wandte sie sich wieder in Richtung Bibliothek. Lernen musste und wollte sie schließlich immer noch.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen stieß sie die großen Flügeltüren der Bibliothek auf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Stille, nicht ein einziger Ton drang an ihr Ohr. Zufrieden öffnete Hermine die Augen wieder und wagte sich einige Meter hinein. Es gab keinen zweiten Ort, den sie so sehr liebte, wie diese alte Bibliothek. Laut der Geschichte von Hoghwarts gab es sie schon seit Gründung der Schule und die alten Gründer persönlich sollten die ersten Bücher ausgewählt haben. Ihre Augen glitten die Regalreihen auf und ab.

Ein jedes Regalbrett war vollgestopft mit Büchern, es müssten an die zehntausende von Seiten in einem von ihnen sein und ein jede dieser Seiten verlieh Wissen. Ein Glänzen trat in ihre braunen Augen, als sie vorsichtig eine Hand ausstreckte und über die erste Bücher strich. Weiches Leder, harter Karton und raues Leinen streiften ihre Fingerspitzen. Ein jenes dieser Bücher war ein Meisterwerk an sich und unersetzbar.

Ihr war es schleierhaft, wie jemand nicht in den Bann dieser genialen Werke geraten konnte. Sie verstand nicht, wie sich Harry und Ron wegen so etwas stupidem wie Quidditch aufregen konnten, wenn es doch bei weitem Interessanteres gab. Zum Beispiel die lauernde Giftdorne, die nur einmal im Jahr aus der Erde hinauskam und deren Gift die meisten anderen Gifte neutralisierte. Oder der Krieg gegen den mächtigen Zauberer Xantanos, dessen Besiegung ganz Großbritannien in der Allianz des Nordens einte. Wie konnte man so kostbares Wissen nur gegen ein simples Ballspiel eintauschen! 

Sie seufzte leise und frustriert, nahm ihre Hand wieder herunter. Wieso sich darüber Gedanken machen, sie würde es wohl doch niemals verstehen. Ron und Harry waren ihre Freunde, ihre besten und einzigen wahren Freunde. Sie wollte sich nicht wegen einer Meinungsverschiedenheit mit ihnen streiten, wenn sowieso klar war, dass weder sie noch Harry und Ron je ihre Meinung ändern würden. Dabei hatte gerade Harry mit seiner starken Magie ein so hohes Potential, mit dem richtigen Wissen könnte er Berge versetzen. 

Sie seufzte noch einmal resigniert und drehte sich um, um zu ihrem Platz zurückzugehen. Blauen Augen sahen ihr fragend entgegen. Überrascht wich sie einen Schritt zurück, nur um gegen die kostbaren Bücher zu stoßen. Entsetzt fuhr sie herum, bemerkte aber erleichtert, dass sie nichts beschädigt hatte. „Sie scheinen dir wirklich sehr wichtig zu sein."

Nervös flog ihr Blick zurück zu dem Grund ihres Erschreckens. Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen und eine grüne Anstecknadel. Ein Slytherin. „Was scheint mir sehr wichtig zu sein", fragte sie leicht patzig, schließlich hatte sie von einer Schlange nichts Gutes zu erwarten. „Die Bücher", erklärte der Slytherin langsam und sah sie dabei nachdenklich an. „Du bist Hermine Granger, eine Gryffindor, nicht wahr?" Das Mädchen nickte verdutzt, sah sich den Anderen nun doch etwas neugierig an. Sie kannte ihn irgendwoher. Der Junge lächelte leicht. „Blaise Zabini, wir haben einige Fächer zusammen."

Die Braunhaarige riss überrascht die Augen auf, maß den anderen mit Blicken. „Du sollst die besten UTZs nach mir gehabt haben." Der Slytherin nickte lächelnd. „Professor Sprout und ich waren uns in Pflanzenkunde etwas uneinig", meinte er und musterte nun seinerseits die Gryffindor, „sind sie dir nun wichtig?" Hermine war leicht überrascht von dem schnellen Themenwechsel, nickte dann aber zögerlich. Einem Slytherin durfte man eigentlich kein Zugeständnis machen, es machte angreifbar, dennoch war allgemein bekannt, dass sie Bücher liebte.

Blaise Zabinis Augen begannen leicht zu funkeln, während er auf das Buch in ihren Händen deutete. „Der Koboldkrieg und seine Auswirkungen auf dunkle Magie. Ein merkwürdiges Buch für eine Gryffindor und zudem weit über den eigentlichen Schulstoff hinaus." Hermine Granger nickte argwöhnisch, „es interessiert mich." Der Slytherin lächelte noch einmal leicht, lehnte sich plötzlich zu ihr hinüber, so dass Hermine erschrocken die Luft einzog und das Buch wie einen Schutzschild vor ihre Brust drückte.

Sie konnte den Atem des Jungen auf ihrer Haut spüren, fühlte, wie sich ihre Nackenhärchen wie unter Gänsehaut aufstellten. Ihr Herz schlug mit einem Mal mehrere Takte schneller und ihr Mund war plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet. „Es gibt nur zwei Arten von Menschen, die wirklich fesseln", hörte sie dann plötzlich seine Stimme ganz nah an ihrem Ohr und ihr Herz machte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer, „ Leute, die alles wissen, und Leute, die überhaupt nichts wissen."

Binnen einer Sekunde stand der Slytherin nun wieder nah vor ihr, sah in ihre geweiteten Augen. „Ich persönlich bevorzuge Erstere", er zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu, „auf bald Granger." Ruckartig drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und strebte dem Ausgang der Bibliothek entgegen. Kurz davor drehte er sich noch einmal halb um und hob grüßend die Hand, bevor er endgültig verschwand. Hermine Granger schluckte trocken, strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr. Was auch immer das gerade gewesen war, irgendwie hoffte sie darauf, dass es weiterging und sei es nur – hierbei lächelte sie verträumt – weil der Slytherin den Einband des Buches erkannt hatte, ohne den Titel lesen zu können. Denn dieser war schon seit langer Zeit unleserlich geworden.

Liebe ist die Fähigkeit, Ähnliches an Unähnlichem wahrzunehmen. Theodor W. Adorno

ENDE


End file.
